Summer Promise
by Meongaum
Summary: Reishi, seorang gadis berumur duabelas tahun itu mengukir janji bersama seorang pria yang membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan penuh harap, ia menunggu kedatangan pria itu. Akankah pria itu menepati janjinya? Atau Reishi harus tenggelam dalam keputusasaan? /Fem!Reishi/


_Hari itu, kau berjanji_

 _Di antara gugusan bintang, kau berucap_

 _Mari kita bertemu lagi, katamu mantap_

 _Hari itu, aku tak tahu apa-apa_

 _Karena kilat matamu, ya, kilat matamu yang meyakinkan hatiku_

 _Mematikan segala keraguanku_

 _Maka aku percaya pada janji manismu_

 _Janji yang tak tahu akan bermuara di mana_

 _._

 _Ah, sudah berapa musim panas yang kulalui?_

 _Setelah kau mengucapkan janjimu?_

 _Aku tak pernah melupakan hari itu_

 _Saat bibirmu mengucapkannya_

 _Saat bintang menjadi saksinya_

 _Walaupun sudah tak terhitung berapa musim panas yang terlewati_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Summer Promise  
A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

"Ah, selamat datang, Rei-chan! Hari ini kebagian shift pagi, eh?"

Suara ceria itu disambut senyum lembut gadis bersurai biru malam itu. "Iya, Aki-chan juga?"

"Un, karena ya, Rei-chan tau? Hari ini festival musim panas, lho!"

"Festival musim panas, ya..."

Pandangan Reishi menerawang langit-langit. Perasaan nostalgia yang menyapa hatinya membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ah, rupanya ia tak pernah melupakan janji itu. janji manis yang pernah diucapkan bibir manis pria itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reishi, dua belas tahun, seorang gadis muda yang baru menginjak masa pubertasnya itu berjalan bergandengan dengan seorang lelaki. Iris ambernya begitu lembut, selembut langit senja yang dipantulkan air laut. Begitu pun surai merahnya, seakan menjadi penenang indranya. Dan Reishi pun tersipu karena menatap lelaki itu. Gadis itu pun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi gadis itu.

Dan lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tersipu karena gadis di sebelahnya begitu manis. Tapi genggaman tangannya lantas mengencang. Menandakan ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

Hari itu, dua pasangan muda berkencan. Di antara ramainya manusia dan euforia festival, dua insan itu mengukir kenangan manis pada musim panas yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup mereka.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hari ini... menyenangkan, ya?"

Festival musim panas telah berakhir. Menyisakan kenangan manis bagi Reishi. Senyum yang tak hilang dari bibirnya perlahan memanas, karena lelaki di depannya terus menggandeng tangannya.

Hamparan rumput menyapa mata gadis itu. wangi segarnya menggelitik hidungnya. Segerombolan kunang-kunang kadang menyapanya. Menari di sekitarnya.

"Mikoto, kau tahu tempat ini dari mana?"

"Dari pamanku. Katanya, tempat ini sangat indah. Kau bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas di sini."

"Ah, benar juga... Mikoto, lihat! Itu rasi bintang Scorpio!"

Reishi tersenyum lebar, dengan jarinya ia menunjuk ke arah langit. Menunjuk ke arah rasi bintang Scorpio yang terlihat jelas di angkasa. Lelaki di sampingnya pun mengikuti arah jarinya, mendengarkan ocehan bersemangat gadis itu saat menjelaskan soal rasi bintang.

"Ah, maaf! A—aku terlalu banyak mengoceh..." ucap Reishi malu. Ah, bodohnya ia begitu mudah tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri.

Tapi lelaki itu malah tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Reishi. Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti itu. kau lebih... manis..."

"M—Mikoto bodoooooh! J—jangan dengan mudahnya bilang hal memalukan seperti itu dong..."

Semburat merah itu muncul di wajahnya yang manis. Membuat Mikoto tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Uuuh, Mikoto...!"

Sebuah kalimat protes singkat terucap. Reishi menggembungkan pipinya. Menunjukkan gestur penolakan atas apa yang dilakukan Mikoto pada pipinya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Habis kamu lucu. Aku jadi gemas."

Tawa renyah itu meluncur dari lelaki itu. membuat Reishi memalingkan mukanya karena tak sanggup melihatnya. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang dan membuat pipinya terasa panas.

"Err... Reishi... terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku."

"Ah—uh... s—sama-sama..."

Seketika hening menyapa. Yang tersisa hanyalah suara angin, jangkrik, dan detak jantung mereka berdua.

"Reishi... aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Suara Mikoto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Nada suaranya mendadak berat. Pandangannya pun menjadi klise. Membuat rasa cemas menghampiri Reishi dengan cepat.

"Y—ya...?" dengan ragu Reishi menjawab. Mendadak semua kemungkinan buruk pun menghampirinya. Detak jantungnya semakin terasa cepat. Raut wajah penuh kepanikan terpancar jelas di matanya. Reishi takut Mikoto tak menyukai ini _. Reishi takut Mikoto memutuskannya._

"Aku... uh... a—aku..." lidah Mikoto mendadak kelu. Tidak, ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya menangis. Mikoto tak sanggup melihat Reishi menangis.

Tapi Mikoto tak bisa diam. Ia tak mau membuat Reishi marah. Ia tak mau membuat gadis itu lebih sakit hati daripada yang dipikirkannya. Mengepalkan tangannya, Mikoto mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Reishi... aku... aku akan pindah kota..."

Mata Reishi membulat sempurna. Badannya melemas. Pindah kota katanya? Kalimat itu bahkan terdengar lebih buruk daripada Mikoto bilang putus dengannya.

"Mikoto... Mikoto bercanda 'kan...?" dengan ragu, Reishi bertanya. Berharap Mikoto hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Tapi sayang, Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya matanya pun berubah. Kilat bahagia itu tak lagi terpancar. Mendung yang menutup kilatnya membuat dada Reishi sesak. Isakan tangis tak dapat disembunyikan, membuat air mata membasahi pipi Reishi dengan cepat.

"Reishi..."

Mikoto membawa badan gadis itu pada dadanya lalu memeluknya. Membelainya lembut dengan harapan dapat menenangkan gadis itu. tapi tangis gadis itu pecah. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya. Mencengkeram yukata lelaki itu dan memukuli dadanya rasanya tak akan cukup untuk menghapus segala kesedihan yang mengisi hatinya begitu cepat.

* * *

.

* * *

"Enakan?"

Suara lembutnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuat Reishi bangkit sejenak dan mengusap matanya.

"Kenapa Mikoto pergi...? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba... aku..."

"Aku juga tau. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, Reishi... Orangtuaku dapat pekerjaan di kota lain dan aku harus pindah..."

"Mikoto tidak akan kembali?"

Mikoto melepas pelukannya. Mengganti pelukan itu dengan menggenggam tangan Reishi. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membanjiri lengannya. Tetapi ia berusaha tegar. Berusaha menatap Reishi dengan senyumnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." suaranya yang sedikit parau menyapa pendengaran Reishi begitu jelas. Rasa sesak di dadanya kembali muncul. Tetapi Reishi menggeleng. Berusaha tegar, ia menggenggam erat tangan Mikoto.

"Tak apa..." jawab gadis itu pelan. Ia lalu berusaha tersenyum. Meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu. Tapi senyum nanar itu tak bisa Reishi sembunyikan.

"Reishi..."

Mikoto mempersempit jaraknya dengan Reishi. Berusaha mengadu kening. Mikoto menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan napas mereka berdua. Berharap ia bisa menemukan ketenangan dalamnya.

"Reishi..." panggil Mikoto lembut. "Walaupun aku akan pergi dari kota ini, aku pasti... pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan musim panas ini... Makanya Reishi... Reishi jangan lupakan aku ya? Aku pun tak akan melupakan Reishi sampai kapanpun..."

Sebuah senyum tulus namun rapuh itu mengakhiri perkataannya. Kilat mata penuh pengharapan menatapnya. Berharap Reishi menyanggupi janji itu. Namun keraguan masih tersimpan di hati Reishi. Ia bukan ragu pada Mikoto. Ia ragu pada kesiapannya. Reishi masih belum siap. Belum siap untuk melihat Mikoto pergi dari kesehariannya. Belum siap bahwa yang menemaninya ke depan hanyalah Mikoto dalam janji dan kenangan.

Dan Mikoto tahu bahwa janjinya tak akan memberinya kepastian. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah memberinya harapan.

Mikoto merogoh sesuatu dari lengan yukatanya. Menarik dua buah kertas panjang berpita dari lengan yukatanya.

"Reishi..." dengan sigap, ia menarik tangan Reishi. Menaruh selembar kertas berpita itu pada telapak tangannya.

"Mikoto, ini..."

"Pembatas buku untukmu dan ini untukku."

Mikoto memperlihatkan pembatas bukunya lalu menaruh pembatas bukunya di atas pembatas buku milik Reishi.

"Kau lihat? Pembatas buku kita memiliki bagian yang kosong di tempat yang berbeda. Tetapi kalau dibeginikan... jadi terlihat menyatu kan? Aku ingin kau menjaga pembatas buku ini, Reishi... walaupun kita terpisah beratus-ratus mil jauhnya, aku ingin kau merasa bahwa aku akan selalu di sampinmu dan mengisi kekosongan hatimu..."

"Mikoto bodoh..."

Sebuah respon kecil itu mampu mengembangkan senyuman di bibir Mikoto. Ia lalu mengelus pipi Reishi dan menatapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini ya, Reishi."

"Tidak akan!"

"Reishi..."

Reishi memalingkan mukanya tak berani menatap raut kekhawatiran Mikoto.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan dirimu yang bodoh ini! Karena dirimu yang bodoh ini berusaha keras untukku agar aku tidak—uh..."

Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Ini salah Mikoto, pikir Reishi. Karena Mikoto, ia jadi menangis lagi.

"Reishi..."

Tangan besar itu berusaha menenangkannya. Membelai lembut pipinya yang basah. Sedangkan Mikoto sendiri berusaha menutup kesedihannya.

"Mikoto..." suara Reishi terdengar diantara isaknya. "Mikoto janji kan akan kembali padaku?"

"Aku janji..."

Reishi mengusap air matanya lalu menepuk keras pipinya. Ia lalu menatap Mikoto mantap dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Dengan satu gerakan lembut, Mikoto mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Reishi. Senyumnya kini kembali melembut. Menghapuskan segara keraguannya. Mengembalikan kilat lembut itu pada irisnya.

"Janji." Jawab Mikoto mantap.

"Kalau kamu melanggar, seribu jarum akan menusuk badanmu lho!"

"Hahaha, hal yang sama juga berlaku padamu lho, Reishi."

Tawa lepas meluncur dari mulut mereka. Menghapus cepat segala kalbu yang sempat menghampiri hati mereka sejenak.

Dan hari itu, sebuah janji terpatri pada gemerlapnya langit musim panas dan semerbak wangi rumput segar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Rei-chan."

"..."

"Rei-chan!"

"Kyaa! Mou, Aki..."

"Melamun soal cinta pertamamu lagi, Rei-chan?"

Reishi menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak suka dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. sementara Akiyama hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Habisnya Rei-chan selalu begitu. Setiap kuajak ke festival pasti langsung melamun. Segitu berkesan kah cinta pertama Rei-chan sampai harus mengganggu musim panas Rei-chan tiap tahun?"

Reishi terdiam. Mengganggu? Apakah perasaan cinta yang begitu memenuhi hatinya benar-benar mengganggu hatinya? Reishi pun ingin sekali tahu.

"Rei-chaaaan! Mou, lagi-lagi kau melamun..."

"Ah—oh... maafkan aku, Aki..."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku tunggu di depan stasiun ya! Dandan yang manis, oke? Pokoknya tahun ini Rei-chan harus menikmati festival musim panasnya! Kalau enggak, aku gak bakal memaafkan Rei-chan, mengerti?"

"Eh tapi kau dengan pacarmu—"

"Rei-chan lebih penting daripada Yuu-kun."

Akiyama menataap Reishi lekat. Memaksa sahabatnya mendatangi festival musim panas yang sering kali ia hindari. Dan paksaannya berhasil. Reishi mengangguk walaupun terlihat terpaksa.

"Yay! Jam tujuh ya? Kutunggu di depan stasiun, oke? Dan jangan lupa dandan yang manis yaaa~"

"Hei kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau mengobrol di situ? Ayo kerja!"

"Ah, baik, owner~! Yuk kita kerja, Rei-chan?"

Reishi mengangguk lalu mengikuti Akiyama memasuki ruang ganti karyawan. Bersiap memulai harinya yang sibuk.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Rei-chan, sini~!"

"Whoa! A—Aki, tunggu!"

Akiyama berlari kencang sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Reishi. Senyumnya merekah dan membuat Reishi tertawa lepas. Ah, rasanya sudah lama Reishi tak menikmati festival musim panas.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hanya fokus pada kedatangannya. Sembari membawa pembatas buku pemberiannya, setiap tahun ia berharap pada tempat yang sama. Reishi tak pernah menikmati festival musim panas. Yang selalu ia lakukan setiap tahun hanyalah menunggu kedatangannya sampai larut malam di tengah luasnya padang rumput dan para kunang-kunang.

Jika Akiyama tak memaksanya datang, mungkin Reishi tak akan menikmati festival musim panas dengan normal.

"Mou, Aki... jangan lari terus..." Sebuah kalimat protes keluar dari mulut Reishi.

"Tapi ringo ame di sana enak! Ah, yakisoba di sini juga. Terus kakigori..."

Melihat Akiyama tersenyum, Reishi menghela napas. Ia rasa perutnya akan penuh dengan berbagai makanan hari ini.

"Pelan-pelan, Himori."

"Uuuh, Yuu-kun!"

Tawa pria di belakang mereka terdengar. Diiringi oleh satu tepukan yang mendarat di kepala Akiyama, ia tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu gak sabaran kayak gini, gimana Munakata-san mau menikmati festival, hm?"

"Yuu-kun baweeeel! Hari ini kan tugasnya Yuu-kun cuma bawain makananku dan Rei-chan~"

"Maaf ya, Benzai-san..."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menangani makhluk manja seperti dia."

"Ini kan demi Rei-chan..."

Benzai tertawa lembut lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu lagi. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

"Maaf ya, Benzai-san, Aki. Gara-gara aku, kalian jadi gak bisa kencan... padahal ini festival."

"Uuuh Rei-chaaaan! Sudah kubilang kan untuk tak memikirkannya? Lagipula aku dan Yuu-kun bisa kencan kapan saja."

"Tapi hari ini kan festival... hari yang harusnya kau habiskan dengan orang yang kau cintai..."

"Dan aku mencintai Rei-chan dan juga Yuu-kun. Mou, Rei-chan, jangan membuat ajakanku seperti beban buatmu dong..."

"Maaf..."

"Kalau Reishi merasa bersalah, janji padaku untuk menikmati festival ini, ya?"

Aki menyodorkan jari kelingkinnya ke Reishi. Berharap-harap cemas Reishi akan membalasnya.

Reishi tersenyum melihat Akiyama yang seperti itu lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lalu tertawa bersama. Membuat Benzai sedikit tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Akiyama. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikmati fesitval ini bersama~!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Aki, Benzai-san..."

Kehilangan rombongan di tengah kerumunan adalah hal paling buruk yang Reishi alami saat ini.

Ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Mengapa begitu tergoda dengan taiyaki berisi _matcha cream_ dan takoyaki di sebelahnya. Kini, ia kehilangan Akiyama dan Benzai.

"Untuk seluruh pengunjung, peluncuran kembang api akan segera dimulai. Kami ulangi, untuk seluruh pengunjung, peluncuran kembang api akan segera dimulai."

 _Oh bagus_ , ucap Reishi dalam hati. Sekarang ia benar-benar menghancurkan kenikmatan festival musim panas. Daripada melihat kembang api, seorang Akiyama lebih memilih untuk mencari sahabatnya yang hilang.

"Aki, Benzai-san!"

Reishi berusaha berteriak. Berharap Akiyama dan Benzai menyahut. Arus orang-orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya membuat Reishi semakin sulit bergerak. Tak jarang ia harus bersenggolan dengan pengunjung lain.

Reishi mulai putus asa. Ia berteriak berkali-kali tapi baik Akiyama maupun Benzai tak meresponnya. Tapi Reishi tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari mereka berdua.

Menyela beberapa orang, Reishi akhirnya melihat Akiyama dan Benzai walaupun badan mereka terhalang oleh manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Melihat Akiyama yang terlihat menangis, Reishi merasa menyesal tersesat. _Aki pasti khawatir_ , pikir Reishi.

"Aki! Benzai—"

Mulut Reishi mendadak beku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sekujur badannya kaku. Ia tidak percaya ini. Ia tidak percaya yang dirinya sendiri lihat.

Reishi melihat dengan jelas. Benzai menaikkan dagu Akiyama lalu menciumnya.

Dada Reishi mendadak sesak. Matanya memanas. Bibirnya bergetar. Rasanya ia baru saja terhantam oleh batu besar.

Ia tahu dirinya tak memendam rasa apapun pada Benzai dan dirinya sama sekali tidak iri dengan Akiyama. Tapi mengapa ia diam? Mengapa ia menangis? Bukankah harusnya ia senang kalau di pengujung acara, sahabatnya dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya?

Reishi berbalik arah, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya, berusaha menghilang dari Akiyama dan Benzai. Sejak awal harusnya ia menolak ajakan sahabatnya dengan tegas. Seharusnya ia hanya melakukan ritual festival musim panasnya. _Ia hanya menjadi beban bagi Akiyama_. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Reishi.

Dan malam itu, Reishi meninggalkan euforia festival dan kembali pada ritual festival musim panasnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suara letusan kembang api terdengar kecil dari padang rumput itu. Seakan menjadi musik pengiring di antara kesunyiannya.

Reishi menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan langit berbintang, rumput, dan kunang-kunang menjadi saksi kesedihannya, kebodohannya. Ia merbahkan badannya di hamparan rumput hijau itu sembari memegang pembatas bukunya. Berdoa keajaiban akan datang padanya.

 _Omong kosong_ , pikir Reishi. Setiap hari ia mengharapkan keajaiban. Setiap musim panas ia selalu berdoa hal yang sama pada tempat yang sama pula. Namun sayang, keajaibannya tak pernah datang.

Bahwa cinta pertamanya, Mikoto, tak pernah kembali.

Mungkin ia menangis karena iri dengan sahabatnya. Saat sahabatnya memiliki orang yang siap menopangnya kapan saja, Reishi masih berharap pada sesuatu yang semu dan bodohnya, ia menggantungkan harapannya betahun-tahun padanya, pada janjinya, pada sebuah pembatas buku lusuh yang ia pegang.

Airmata Reishi tumpah. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya percaya pada janji itu? Pada hangatnya amber, pada manisnya janji, pada seorang manusia bernama Suoh Mikoto yang pada masa itu masih belum dewasa. Reishi mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja Mikoto sudah memiliki pasangan baru. Bisa saja Mikoto sudah melupakan janjinya saat itu.

Bisa saja seorang Suoh Mikoto sudah melupakan seorang Munakata Reishi.

Namun, sekeras apapun Reishi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rasa cintanya tak pernah hilang, hati kecilnya masih terus berharap. Berharap bahwa suatu saat, Mikoto akan datang menemuinya.

Dengan tatapan putus asa, Reishi menatap langit. _Ah, rasi bintang Scorpio_ , gumamnya. Ia menutup matanya lalu menarik napas, mencoba merasakan angin yang membelai lembut pipinya.

"Semoga... dia, Suoh Mikoto dan aku bertemu lagi di sini..."

Reishi mengucapkan permohonannya pelan. Berharap bintang-bintang itu mengabulkannya. Hatinya sudah pasrah. Ia memang tak bisa menyerah begitu saja pada janji itu.

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuat Reishi bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya pelan. Hatinya berdebar. Tempat ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Mikoto. Mukanya panas, membayangkan satu kemungkinan yang ia harapkan.

"Reishi...?"

Suara berat itu memanggilnya. Membuat jantung Reishi berdebar lebih kencang. Ia pun segera menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang dan memanggil namanya.

Matanya berhasil membulat sempurna. Iris amber itu, surai merah itu, dan tatapan penuh nostalgia itu. Reishi tak mungkin salah.

"Mikoto..."

Di antara suaranya yang bergetar, Reishi berusaha menyebut namanya. Nama yang berhasil membuatnya kembali pada tempat yang sama setiap tahunnya, nama yang berhasil membuat Reishi percaya akan kekuatan cinta pertama.

"Aku pulang, Reishi."

Tanpa ragu, Reishi berlari menuju pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Tangis tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Reishi meremas yukata pria itu. menjadikannya pelampiasan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Mikoto—hiks... kamu... kamu lama sekali..." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Reishi meskipun banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Reishi terlalu kaget. Ia tak menyangka permohonannya akan terkabul di musim panas ini.

"Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama." Mikoto membalas pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya. _Wangi yang sama_ , pikir Mikoto.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Reishi." Komentar Mikoto.

"Aku berubah banyak tau!" Protes Reishi. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tak berubah selama tujuh tahun lamanya."

"Kuharap perasaanmu masih sama, Reishi."

"Mikoto bodoh!"

Mikoto hanya membalas umpatan Reishi dengan tawanya. Tawa yang mampu membuat ribuan memori masa lalu memenuhi pikiran Reishi.

"Nee, Mikoto."

"Kenapa—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Reishi mengecup singkat bibir Mikoto lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mikoto."

Malam itu, dua manusia itu kembali bertemu. Di antara bintang, rumput, dan kunang-kunang yang sama, mereka melepas luapan emosi yang tertahan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lalu kedua manusia itu mengukir janji baru, janji yang mereka harap dapat membawa kebahagiaan abadi di antara cinta mereka.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Holaaa~ kembali lagi besama saya, Meongaum :3/

Yaaaa sayang sekali tahun ini saya gak bisa ikut MikoRei week *nanges tugas osjur itu amat sangat menguras tenaga saya baik jasmani maupun rohani wakakakakak #lebay ayolah, tugas osjur saya masih ada sampai akhir UAS :"""""""3

Tadinya saya mau maso bela-belain ikut MikoRei tapi apadaya gak sanggup dan cuma jadi ini wakakakak sebenernya ini buat hari terakhir sih lol jadi yhaaaaaaa :"3

 _Big thanks for my sister_ , **AshAksara** *pelukcium tanpamu aku butiran debu mbaaaaa #lebaykamuh

 _Anyway_ , makasih ya yang udah mampiiir~ semoga fic receh saya dapat menghibur :3/

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau nangis terus, hm?" Mikoto tertawa lembut sembari mengusap airmata Reishi. Reishi hanya terisak dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada Mikoto.

"Mikoto hangat..." Gumam Reishi. Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Namun bukan keheningan yang dingin dan menyesakkan melainkan keheningan yang membawa kehangatan dan beribu nostalgia di dalamnya.

Mikoto pun tak dapat protes, ia membiarkan Reishi memeluknya dan bersender di dadanya. Perasaan rindu yang dipendam dirinya dan Reishi begitu kuat mengikat. Tapi dirinya sendiri tak tahan, ia ingin segera mengucapkan itu kepada Reishi.

"Reishi," panggil Mikoto. "Kalau kau memelukku terus, aku gak bisa napas lho."

"Biarin."

"Reishi... aku serius."

Dengan terpaksa Reishi melepaskan pelukannya. Ada ekspresi tak rela yang dipancarkan Reishi. Ingin rasanya Mikoto mencubit kedua pipi Reishi.

Tak lama, Mikoto berlutut. Ia mengambil sesuati dari lengan yukatanya. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi yang lalu ia buka.

"Munakata Reishi," Mikoto menyebut namanya lembut. "Aku tau ini tiba-tiba tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua. Aku mencoba membangun kehidupanku untuk membahagiakanmu di masa depan kelak. Aku tahu kau menungguku sangat lama. Akupun sebenarnya tak sabar menemuimu. Tapi aku tak mau kalau masih menjadi lelaki payah yang belum bisa menghidupimu. Tapi sekarangnya semuanya sudah siap. Munakata Reishi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Reishi membesar dan cairan bening itu kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Tak sanggup menahan luapan emosinya, Reishi memeluk erat Mikoto. Menangis lagi sejadi-jadinya.

Dalam isak tangisnya ia berusaha menjawab. "Aku bersedia, Mikoto... aku bersedia..."

Mikoto berusaha melepas pelukan Reishi. Membiarkan Reishi yang masih terisak, Mikoto menarik tangan kanannya dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Reishi lalu menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Reishi..." Ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Aku juga..." Bisik Reishi.

Kedua insan itu mengadu kening mereka. Berusaha mendengar detak jantung dan napas dalam heningnya malam. Mereka lalu menutup mata. Tangan mereka saling bergenggaman erat.

Malam itu, dua insan yang sama kembali mengukir janji di bawah langit berbintang dan sejuknya angin malam. Namun bukan lagi janji yang membuahkan kecemasan dan ketidakpastian tetapi janji yang menjamin masa depan mereka kelak.

.

 _ **Tamat**_


End file.
